


Domestic

by Dreamflight4630 (Dem0nLight)



Series: Universal [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also she and Paps are married., Cuteness overload!, F/M, Fluff, Mobtale - Freeform, No Smut, OFC works with Mafia, Papyrus is a sniper, Sans' role not mentioned, Slightly suggestive at the end, Undermafia, Whatever the heck this AU is called, mafiatale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dem0nLight/pseuds/Dreamflight4630
Summary: Working for the Mafia is hard, demanding work. Good thing Papyrus has a loving wife to come home to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mafiatale is so beautiful and I love it. My brain won't stop spewing ideas. I actually have an entire plotline for a fic, but I doubt I'll actually write it.

The door creaked as it opened, but that was of little concern to the well-dressed skeletons who strode inside-there was nobody in this house that wanted to hurt them.

Sans and Papyrus shrugged out of their long outercoats and hung their fedoras on the hatrack, both tired after a long day of work for the Boss. Don Asgore had been increasing security around their supply warehouses after a breach by an unknown assailant and all hands were on deck until something happened.

"man, i'd go ta Grillby's, but i think i'm just gonna crash on the couch again instead," the older of the two brothers yawned.

"YOU HAVE A BED SANS. WHY DO YOU INSIST UPON SLEEPING ON THE COUCH? I'M STARTING TO SUSPECT YOU GOING OUT AT NIGHT WHEN I AM ASLEEP OR...OCCUPIED."

Sans' permanent grin widened at that statement.

"speakin' of occupied...gonna go say hi to the missus? I bet she missed you."

Papyrus ignored his brother's suggestive teasing, taking off and retying his scarf so it was more presentable.

"IF YOU MUST KNOW, YES, I AM," he replied, a tad bit smug. "IT'S TOO BAD YOU DON'T HAVE SOMEONE TO 'OCCUPY' YOU."

"eh, i'm too lazy to make a relationship actually work like you two do," the stocky monster shrugged. "just glad you got a dame for yourself. you really deserve someone as great as her."

Papyrus all but swelled with pride at the praise of his wife, With an audible wink, the tall skeleton ascended one of the twin staircases leader from the mansion's foyer. On the second floor, he travelled down a hallway and opened the door leading to one of the many offices in the house. Seated at the desk was a young woman with brunette hair twisted up into a tight updo and held in place by a larg rose pin. Her bangs were loose from her hairstyle and were tucked behind her left ear instead of dangling in front of her eye as they tended to do.

As silently as he could-which was very quiet (the Great Papyrus was not the best sharpshooter/assassin in the Mafia for nothing!)-he snuck up on the woman before wrapping her in a tight embrace around the shoulders.

"GOOD EVENING DEAREST," he stage-whispered. The human had jolted at the initial contact but leaned into the hold on her when she realized who it was.

"Evening Papyrus," she replied with a wide smile on her painted lips. "I didn't know you'd be back so early."

"TABATHA, LOVE, IT'S NEARLY ELEVEN."

The brunette seemed surprised by this and glanced at the clock to confirm her husband's words before she chuckled.

"Well...I got lost in the wonderful world of paperwoek and alibis again it seems," she admitted wryly. "Good thing the Great Papyrus was here to rescue me from it."

The monster planted a skeleton kiss on his wife's cheek before sweeping her up bridal style and carrying her from the room, amid laughs and the occasion squeak of surpirse when he shifted her in his arms.

Their room was not far from the offices-a secluded place across the hall from Sans-and once they crossed the threshold and the door was locked, both of them immediately began to release their pent-up affection in the form of many long kisses.

"I suppose we should go to bed then?" Tabatha inquired teasingly with a raised brow that was nulled by the red flush across her cheeks.

"SOMETHING TELLS ME THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO SLEEP JUST YET, MRS. SKELETON," Papyrus whispered slyly in her ear. "IS THERE SOMETHING...YOU WOULD RATHER BE DOING?"

"You'll never get it out of me," the human hissed, playing along.

"OH! THAT WILL NOT DO, NOT AT ALL," the skeleton proclaimed with a wicked grin. Taking his wife and laying her out on the bed, he undid his scarf. "IT APPEARS THAT I WILL HAVE TO EMPLOY MY EXPERT SKILLS WITH PERSUASION!"

Bending over, Papyrus pressed his forehead to hers before he kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who wants to know, this is probably the closest to any actual lemons I will ever write. And it's still fluff.


End file.
